


【锤基】My Lord

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 贵族锤&男宠基玛丽苏洒狗血含阴谋，强制操作，相互利用，各怀鬼胎R18





	【锤基】My Lord

……

“My lord。”

“My slave。”

……

日暮尚且沉浸在一片血色中。

阿斯加德的天快要黑了。

走夜路的人佝偻着腰，叹气，“怕是要变天了。”

“诶，说不得，说不得。国王陛下的尊荣是天选命定，莫要逆天改命……”

“逆天改命？”贵族的袍服金线嶙峋，发出一声冷笑，“这样无能的王室可当不起天命。还不如趁早归顺于奥丁亲王，至少他那独生子的利剑暂时斩不到你我头上！”

“嘘！说不得说不得！储君海拉就要归位，腥风血雨即将序幕，你同我慢慢走，看那天，黑夜虽然到来，余晖暂时落在亲王府邸，但顺着方向，莫着急，慢慢走，慢慢走，天很快就又会亮了……”

不听老者言，不要听……

血红的余晖还剩最后一缕，黑暗的室内未点灯，神色疲倦的青年靠在窗台上，纤长的鸦青睫羽一低一垂，黑发上尽是艳色宝石点缀，往下的肌肤上却是不着寸缕，一寸一寸，遍布青紫红痕。顺着夜色贪婪的目光往下走，他苍白的右脚腕上环了个挂满铃铛的金环，回环烙死，铃铛上烙着Thunder的徽纹。举国上下无人不知无人不晓，权势滔天，遮天蔽日的奥丁亲王独生子，所有物身上都会被烙烫下Thunder。意味着雷霆独享，胆敢觊觎，生死不论，挫骨扬灰。

黑暗中跪了一地的仆从，无人抬头，无人出声。神经紧绷，发抖的背脊在门外嘎吱嘎吱传来的沉重靴子声里，微不可闻的呼吸都会是招惹祸端的罪魁祸首。

吱呀。吱呀。吱呀。

赤身裸体的青年姿态慵懒，置若罔闻，在窗台上撑着下巴，背对着在恭敬畏惧的跪地声里抬靴而进的尊贵男人。

血色的最后余晖也躲起来看不见了，碾在人心肌上的脚步声也在一片晦暗里停止，满屋跪地的奴仆仿佛呼吸停止，心跳急促。

“太黑了。”金发男人一进门视线就死死锁在窗台黑暗里那唯一可见的夺目白，不带情绪的低磁声音。

立刻有人连滚带爬去点灯，满屋终于有点亮色，青年黑发上的宝石在橘黄光亮中熠熠生辉，却对那满是威压的命令视若不见。

“Loki，过来。”

“不。”青年看着窗外，在一片屏住呼吸中冷淡拒绝，发丝尖都透着抗拒。

满地的奴仆吓了一跳，没人胆敢拒绝他们身份尊贵的大人。上一个恃宠而骄的男宠，下场……他们打了个寒颤，仿佛预料到屋内如今这个绝美的青年很快会变成一团艳红腥臭皮开肉绽的腐肉。

可出人意料。他们的王爵大人没有生气，反而发出了一声宠溺的轻笑。

“Loki。”

他们尊贵的大人今日像是心情极佳，不仅没有动怒，血贱当场，反而还屈尊抬步过去，眷恋地环住青年赤裸的腰身，埋首在他颈侧痴迷地嗅着，“也只有你有这个胆子对我说不了。”

青年发出一声嗤笑，不置可否。窗外的城池灯火通明，夜色浓厚。男人常年握剑粗糙的手指轻佻暧昧地撩拨上他圆润的股瓣。Loki突然有些厌倦，烦躁地弯下腰将自己主动奉上，“要做快做。”

回应他的是王爵骤然冷下的脸色和用力击上的一巴掌，声音森冷，暗含警告，“我的忍耐是有限度的。”

那一巴掌不轻，被击打的地方飞快红成一片，Loki不受控制地发出一声痛哼，咬着唇眼里很快就泛起了水光，透着深深的厌倦和疲乏。可转脸入光明时背对的那一脸抗逆一扫而光，像是突然换了一张脸，烛火下此刻尽是勾人媚色。

“大人。”他脚上的金铃铛因为动作叮咚作响，神色妩媚地抚摸过男人健硕的胸膛，然后缓缓跪下，抬起的湿漉漉绿眼像只勾魂摄魄的狐妖，“我错了，求您不要用那讨厌的鞭子亲吻我。”

他伸出艳红的舌头试探地舔舐上男人袍服下的昂扬，见男人没有拒绝，眨了眨眼，狡黠魅惑，却遮掩不住眼底的疲惫，“不如用您双腿间的巨物鞭笞我，惩罚我吧……”

“大人，我的命都是你的。”

……

晦涩的晨光里，有只苍白纤细的手像蛇一般逶迤从金栏大床上伸出，小心翼翼地去够地上四散的亲王袍服。

他脸色发白，咬着唇尽力忍耐着不出声，更何况此刻他的腰身还被禁锢在床上另一个人赤裸健硕的臂膀里，金色织羽下姣好的身形红痕密布，肿胀又酸软不堪。他咬着唇，用尽全力不去惊醒身边的人，好不容易微凉的手指终于够到那件袍服了，刚露出些许笑意，腰身一紧，在畏惧的惊呼声中，被整个捞回了床上，锁进怀抱。

他的手腕被警醒的金发男人捏住，稍稍用力，本就青紫的地方传来胀痛，黑发男人发出一声痛哼，像只受伤的雌兽，无力地跌落在猎人的陷阱里。

“唔，痛……”他露出一双湿漉漉的绿眼，祈求着怜惜，可惜这个神情还没摆完就在男人又捏上他屁股的动作中变得支离破碎，“求您，不要……”

他畏惧的摇头，想起昨夜被欺辱狠了到现在还胀痛的身子，此时眼中的脆弱才真的有几分可信。金发男人大笑，在他隐隐有几个牙印的股肉上重重拍了一巴掌，看他发出吃痛的闷哼和眼底一闪而过的羞辱。

“Loki，把你那些小心思收起来。”Thor饶有趣味地欣赏着他脸上鲜活的神情，手指按上他削薄的红唇。青年眼中闪过不甘愿，却还是顺从地将那根手指尖含进了嘴里，舌尖微撩，富有技巧地轻吮了起来。

“你半月前可连亲吻都不会呢。”Thor发出赞叹的声音，端详着自己一手调教出的宝贝，“是什么让你今日如此乖巧？”

“是您的威严，大人。”青年轻笑，乖巧地回答，目光流转间却无几分真心。

“哈哈……”Thor大笑，从他湿热的小嘴中抽出被吮的湿漉漉的手指，贪恋地抚摸上他美丽的绿眼，“真是拿你没办法，说吧，又想找我讨些什么？”

他这喟叹的语气还真有那么几分耽于美色的模样，Loki眯起眼，手指轻轻往下，在男人晨起的巨兽处撩拨，嘴角轻挑，显然是早有目的，“大人，我想陪您去今晚的宴会。”

“不行。”被他的手活伺候地低喘的男人理智尚存，拒绝地也很快。

“大人……”青年露出一个泫然欲泣的表情，埋在男人胯间的手开始极富技巧地揉捏了起来，“求您了……”

金发男人没说话，看似完全沉溺于身下极乐的欲望，Loki却知道，这个可怕的男人此刻大脑里已是百转千回，明显打算在他手上爽完就走。

于是他气的牙痒痒，面上却不显，仍旧乖巧地讨好着男人，在男人眯起眼呼吸变得粗重时，突然冷眼一瞥，收了手。

“大人，你到底答不答应？”

突然撒手，不上不下。Thor想掐死这个小混账的心都有了，他当然不会答应，蛮横地抓住青年的手，试图操控完这一发，结果自然是那只手毫不配合，又一次在他快到时撒手不管。手的主人眯起眼，笑的像只狐狸。

狡猾的狐狸，可惜也不看看自己在谁的地盘撒野。Thor从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的低笑，翻身直接压在了意识到状况起身要跑的青年身上。

他顶开青年的腿，咬上那张讨厌的红唇。

“Loki，你这是在找操。”

……


End file.
